Roses to Love
by Watch.The.Rain
Summary: Two Roses has come to Hogwarts and has stolen the hearts of our favorite characters. One Rose is a smart, quick witted girl and the other, a shy, tempered one, not to be dealed with. So the story begins...(SS/OC DM/OC or HP/OC R/Hr)
1. What's so special about a certain Rose?

Roses to Love  
  
By ~ Azura   
  
Note ~ I don't own the characters, but I do own some characters, like Annie-Mae, Missy and Mrs./Mr. Rose. Some things belong to Stephen King's Rose Red. This come to me as I watched "Rose Red".  
  
~~~~~~  
Chapter One : What's so special about a certain Rose?  
~~~~~~  
  
Location ~ A Little Girl's Room  
  
A little five year old blonde/silver haired girl is on the floor drawing a pretty yellow house. She hears her parents arguing about her. By just looking at her recorder that was five feet away, she puts on a classical music. The music became louder as her parents voice grew louder.  
  
At that moment and old woman who lives in a yellow house was talking to her husband. They both were looking out their window at an old gray mansion.   
  
Old Woman ~ "There's something about her, that girl..."  
Old Man ~ "Why do you say that?"  
Old Woman ~ "Babie would never bite anyone. She's a good dog. There's something about her that made Babie bite her."  
Old Man ~ "There's nothing wrong with that girl. Please, just leave it be."  
Old Woman ~ "Dogs know, Love. Dogs know many things we don't understand or see. There has to be something, something evil about that girl."  
  
~Back to the Little Girl's Room~  
  
The girl finished her drawing. Suddenly she gets angry. She begins to draw hard lines (slashes) all over her drawing with her crayon.  
  
~The Yellow House~  
  
The house began to shake.  
  
Old Woman ~ "What's happening?"  
Old Man ~ "It's an earthquake."  
Old Woman ~ "Oh my God."  
  
Rocks began to fall from the skies, pummeling into the house.  
  
Old Man ~ "Let's get out of here."  
  
The old man grabbed his wife and brought her to the basement. The woman began to cry.   
  
~Back to the Little Girl's Room~  
  
Her parents began to climb up to the stairs. They began to knock on the door, but the little girl wouldn't open it. She continued on drawing lines. Her older sister began knocking on the door hard.   
  
Sister ~ "Annie-Mae, opened the door. Please, Annie. Open the door for your sister. Annie-Mae, be a good girl and open the door."  
  
As her sister kept screaming, the little girl continued making lines, faster and faster. Suddenly her crayon broke: the music stopped, the rocks stopped falling and the door opened. Her parents and her sister came in. Annie-Mae stood up and grabbed her doll. As she hugged the doll close, she stared at them unmoving, not speaking. Her sister came up to her and kneeled down to her little sister's height. Annie showed her the doll and said, "Look, I got baby." With that, Annie's sister gave her a tight hug.  
  
~Six Years Later~  
  
A 16 years old pale girl with jet black hair came running down the hall to the living room, waving a letter in the air.   
  
Missy ~ "Mum! Pappa! A letter! A letter has come for Annie! Pappa, look."  
Mr. Rose (sitting in a chair, reading his newspaper. He put his newspaper aside.) ~ "A letter for Annie? Impossible."  
Annie was sitting on the floor near a window reading. When she heard her name, she looked up at her father, looking confused.   
Another pale woman with jet black hair in her late 30's came rushing in. "Steven, what's all this racket about?" She saw that he was holding a letter, so she came behind her husband, as she and her eldest daughter, Missy, were reading the letter with him.   
  
Dear Mr. and Mrs. Rose.  
  
I write this letter personally because I am well aware of your daughter, Annie-Mae Nenita Rose's gift. I ask for you to permit her to attend Hogwarts School of the Gifted. This is a chance for your daughter to reach her full potential and to control her gift. It's also a chance for her to socialize with other children her own age, who also have special gifts of their own. Bring her to London Express, where I will have one of my most trusted staff to pick her up from there and bring her here to Hogwarts. She will needs to bring are her personal belongings and we will provide what she will be needing. We guarantee a wonderful experience for your lovely daughter.  
  
Sincerely,  
Head Master Dombledore.   
  
Missy ~ "Oh Pappa, this is wonderful! This is a great opportunity for Annie."  
Mr. Rose ~ I absolutely do not think it's wise. Don't you agree Mary-Ann."  
Mrs. Rose ~ "I agree. Bringing her there will be putting all the other children in danger. You know how her temper can get, and what's so special about Annie to even want her in their school?"  
Missy ~ Mum! Pappa! Stop talking as if Annie isn't here. This is her decision to make."   
Mr. Rose ~ "No, this isn't her decision and neither yours. As long as you live under this roof, I make your decisions, and that's final."   
Missy just glared at him and stomped off.  
Mrs. Rose ~ "Steve! Shh... Please don't shout, your going to upset Annie."  
  
With that Mrs. Rose walked towards the door. Before she left the room, she patted Annie's head. Annie just looked up at her with no expression in her eyes and face, then quickly looked back at the book she was reading.   
  
~Four Years Later~  
  
Every year since the first letter from Hogwarts, came more letters. But the Rose's just ignored it, making sure Missy or Annie doesn't get a hold of any of the letters.   
  
Missy is now 20 years old. She's 5'7", with pale skin, green/hazel eyes, and jet black hair with ruby red streaks that went to her mid-back. She was a spitting image of her mother with some similar features if her father. She was also sweet, kind, gentle, friendly, fun, spontaneous, short temper, a back talker who is always speaking out her mind, and many more.   
  
Annie-Mae who was now 15 years old, was the odd one in the family. She looked nothing like her parents, besides her pale skin. She's 5'6", pale skin that can easily get burned by the sun or marked. She has long silvery/blonde hair that goes to her waist, and silvery/blue eyes. When she gets angry, her eyes would suddenly become dark icy blue. She was also sweet, kind, gentle, quiet, rarely talks, short tempered and many other things.  
  
Annie was walking around the house holding onto her doll, when she saw a letter near the door. She went to take a closer look and saw that the letter was addressed to her. She just stood there, staring at the letter as if it was going to bite her. She just stood there, until her sister came.   
  
Missy saw her sister standing near the door, looking at some paper. Probably some letter. Missy went where Annie was standing and picked up the letter. When Missy told her it was addressed to her, Annie took the letter with one hand and took Missy's hand with the other. Annie lead Missy upstairs to her room. When they arrived in the room, the door closed and locked itself behind them. Missy looked at the door puzzled, but didn't say anything about it. She turned towards Annie, who was sitting on her bed, examining the letter.   
  
"Are you just going to sit there all day examining that letter or are you going to open it?" Missy asked her. Answering her question, Annie opened the letter. Missy walked towards her and sat next to her, reading the letter.   
  
Annie, in a quiet voice, "Missy, can I go?" Annie never - rarely - talks to anyone. When she does, she would speak only few words. The only person she ever had a conversation to, was her sister, Missy.   
  
"I don't know Annie. Pappa doesn't want you to go." Missy told her gently.   
  
Annie stared at the wall across from her, "They don't have to know."   
  
"Annie, we shouldn't."   
  
"Mum and Pappa are leaving to a brunch and dinner party this afternoon. We can leave after they leave. Can't we Missy, please? You can stay with me in Hogwarts. I'll make them take you in also."  
  
"Alright. Go and pack. Make sure Mum and Pappa doesn't suspect anything, alright?"  
  
Annie nodded and began packing.   
  
"Missy!" screamed her mother, from the end of the hall. "Help me with my hair, dear."  
Missy sighed and went to help her Mother. Afterwards, she went to her room to pack.  
  
~Later that Afternoon~  
  
Mrs. Rose was giving Missy a lecture, "Now sweetheart, if there is anything you need or any type of emergency - "   
  
"No need to worry Mum." Missy interrupted.   
  
"Of course there isn't any need to worry my love. Now we should be off, so stop pestering the children and Missy is now 20. She can take care of her own." Her Father said, gently pulling his wife through the door.   
  
"But Steve, it isn't Missy I'm worried about, it's Annie."  
  
"Mum, don't worry. I have it all under control." Missy said as she helped her Father gently push her Mother out the door. She waved them good-bye and closed the door. She called for Annie to come down telling her it was time to leave.   
  
Annie came down the stairs wearing her sister's black robe. She put on her hood and held onto her doll, as she went out the door, towards the car.   
  
Missy went to the kitchen, putting the letter she wrote to her parents on the table. She grabbed her other robe that was blue and put it on, grabbed her keys and ran out the mansion and into the car. (Twin Turbo Supra, black exterior, blue interior, blue lights under, etc.) Missy started the car. "You ready Annie?" She asked her little sister. Annie held onto her doll tighter and nodded. With that they left the driveway from their old gray mansion towards a new magical live.  
  
~~~~~~  
Finished? Now click that little button next to Reviews... That's a good girl/boy. Hehe... The more the reviews... the faster I'll write... so as the saying goes... faster lil kitty, faster...  
~~~~~~ 


	2. A Little Familiar

Roses to Love  
  
By ~ Azura   
  
Note ~ I don't own the characters, but I do own some characters, like Annie-Mae, Missy and Mrs./Mr. Rose.  
  
~~~~~~  
Chapter Two : A Little Familiar  
~~~~~~  
  
In no time they were in London Express. As they waited by the entrance, Missy saw an incredible; hott, sexy, mysterious (ASM) man walking up to her. He was 6'5", skin as pale as hers, long black hair that stopped to his ears and black eyes. (A/N ~ I wanted Snape hott, so I begged him to shower and trim his hair for an exchange of sexual pleasure... Lol... yes, I was kidding... unfortunately.) He must have been in his late 20's - early 30's . (A/N ~ Did I mention younger?)   
  
"Finally, I was beginning to become more impatient, having to come here every year waiting for you to show up." Snape said angrily. She said nothing, looking confused. He noticed this and introduced himself. "I am Professor Snape, here to take that sleeping child to Hogwarts." He said impatiently, putting the bags in a cart. He started to mutter about how there was too many bags.   
  
"I'm Mina Rose, Annie's sister and I'm going wherever she goes."   
  
Again Snape muttered, "No wonder there's so many bags."   
"I have not been informed that you, Ms. Rose, will be joining us. Now if you move along, I will take your sister to the train." He said looking at her, noticing how radiant she looks when she's angry.   
  
She stood in front of sleeping Annie, "It seems you don't understand the words that are coming from my mouth, Professor. So, please listen closely. Where ever she goes, I go. If not, then I am terribly sorry for bothering you and will be leaving now... WITH Annie."   
  
Snape sighed angrily and gave her a deadly glare. "Fine, I'm not in the mood to argue with a child," Snape began. "But let me warn you, Ms. Rose, what you will see might shock you and seem unbelievable. Now follow me." He picked up Annie and walked into 9 3/4, the wall.   
  
Missy stood still, shocked. His head popped out from the wall. He glared at her angrily and impatiently. "Are you coming or not?" She didn't want to show him how scared she was, so she pushed the cart into the wall with herself along with it. She looked around the place, looking at the children boarding the train. She felt someone grabbed her. She jumped from surprise and looked behind her, seeing Snape. "No time gawking around like a big eyed fool." She glared at him as he glared back. When he realized, he was having some sort of staring contest, he sighed. "I don't have time playing childish games right now." He grabbed her hand, ignoring the warm fuzzy feeling running through his body. He apparated them into one of the trains compartment.   
  
Missy saw Annie still asleep. "Where are we?" She asked, looking confused. "The train." He said in a dull "no shit" voice, and took a seat across from Annie and started to read a book. She looked at Snape, who was reading with an expressionless face. "I know I'm terribly handsome, but would you rather sit and stare?" He said, not bothering to look up from his book.   
  
"Terribly handsome? More like terrible! Your such an arrogant, cocky, self-centered, conceited, stuck-up, megalomaniac rat," Missy snapped. He just stared at her silently with no apparent expression on his face. This made Missy nervous. She couldn't remembered the last time she was nervous over anything. "Well,...? Aren't you going to say anything?" She asked.   
  
"Why should I? No point wasting my time and energy arguing with a short tempered child." He replied.   
  
"Why do you keep implying that I, Professor, is a child? I am 20 years old. I'm practically a grown woman." She replied as she stomped her feet angrily to the ground.   
  
Snape gave her a real good look, seeing how much a woman she came to be. She had a wonderful, toned out, hourglass figure. Placed that needed to be filled, has been filled in quite nicely and roundly. She was wearing a blood red, classic styled dress, that was tight around her waist and came down her ankle. (The dress you seen in The King and I. Just more simpler and modernized.) Her hair was pinned up with a few strands around her face, giving her pale face a certain glow. He seemed to like her in a strange way he never felt, but he, being Severus Snape, ignored these feelings.  
  
Missy noticed she was stomping her feet like a child and blushed.   
  
"Then I advise you to start acting like one, Ms. Rose." He said, looking amused.   
  
"I'm very glad that I'm amusing to you." She said, taking a seat next to Annie's sleeping figure, across from Snape. "Hmmph..." was all the sound he made as he went back to his reading. Missy became quite bored. "What, may I ask, are you reading?" She asked, trying to make a conversation.  
  
"Potion Through Time and Now of Modern." He replied, not looking up from his book.   
"Is it interesting?"  
"Yes."  
"You know your not helping with this conversation."  
"Has it occurred to you that I never intend to have a conversation?"  
"Hmmph..."  
He smirked at her response and went back to his reading.   
  
She stared at him, thinking, *He would be quite handsome if he didn't have a scowl on his face and his hair seems a bit oily. Obviously not my type. But then why do I feel nervous when I'm around him... Maybe because he's some weirdo...Yup, there's my conclusion, he's a weirdo.* She nodded at her thought with a little grin. Ten minutes of silence has past and she began thinking of that wall. "Aren't you going to give me an explanation?" She asked him.  
  
"Explanation?" He asked.  
  
"Yes. Explanation. You know, The act of explaining." She mocked.  
  
"Yes, I know Webster." He snapped. "You will be getting your "explanation" from the HeadMaster."  
  
It was silent again. So, Missy decided to take a little nap. When Snape noticed that she fell asleep, he put his book down and stare at her and her sister. *They look nothing a like, except the pale skin and their manners.* He took a good look at Annie. *Now, what's so special about this one, to make Dombledore insist on having this child attend this school and start with her 5th year without testing her skills first? She knows nothing of magic. She was raised as a Muggle. But then again, she does seem to look a little familiar, along with Missy here. I wonder is she too, is magical, like her little sister. I guess, I'll be finding out soon enough.* He kept staring until darkened overwhelmed him. 


	3. The Golden Trio and the Malfoy

Roses to Love  
  
By ~ Azura   
  
Note ~ I don't own the characters, but I do own some characters, like Annie-Mae, Missy and Mrs./Mr. Rose.   
  
~~~~~~  
Chapter Three : The Golden Trio and the Malfoy...  
~~~~~~  
  
When Annie noticed they both fell asleep, she opened her eyes and smiled at them both, knowing they were quite fond of each other, but to stubborn to admit such thing. But Annie wasn't a bit worried because she has a feeling their fondness for each other will grow. She looked at both of them to make sure they were asleep. When she was sure that they were both asleep, she stood up and took her black robe off and left the compartment. She went down the isle, exploring. She saw people her own age talking and laughing. She stopped by a compartment door and felt a sudden urge to open it. She felt a certain power coming from inside, alluring her. As curious as she is, she stepped inside and saw three people. Two boys, one with black hair and the other with red, and a brown bushy haired girl.  
  
The two boys and the girl noticed someone stepped into their compartment. They turned their heads towards the door. What they found was a very pretty, tall girl. Harry and Ron couldn't stop staring at her. Annie was wearing an all girls school uniform. (The kind Britney Spears had on before. Just not with the shirt tied up and her hair in pigtails.) She looked all clean and proper with her hair folded up in a ponytail because her hair was so long. They all couldn't help but think how pretty and tall she was to be a first year.   
  
Hermione was the first to speak, "My name is Hermione Granger and the two idiots there are," pointing at the boy with glasses, "Harry Potter." Pointing at the red head boy, "and Ron Weasley. What may your name be?" She asked, giving her a comforting smile.  
  
Annie was to shy to speak. She rarely speaks to anyone beside her older sister and sometimes her Mother. So she just stood there, fidgeting and playing with a strand of her hair as she looked down at her black sneakers.  
  
"Aren't you going to tell us your name?" Ron asked.   
  
She looked up at him and shook her head, afraid they would make fun of her. Everyone back home always thought of her as a retarded freak of nature.   
  
Harry looked up at her smiling, "Well, if your not going to give us a name to call you, then we'll make one up for now... umm..."  
  
She looked at him confused as he was thinking. Suddenly his face light up with an idea.   
  
"What do you think of Azura? I think it's French, for blue. Since your eyes are a pretty shade of blue."  
  
Annie blushed as she looked at him, but then gave him a small smile and nodded her head.   
  
"Well, sit down and join us, Azura." Hermione said, as she patted on the seat next to her. Azura (I'll be referring her Azura for now... Hope you guys don't get confused.) went happily to sit down next to Hermione.   
  
"Well, what year are you in?" Ron asked.   
  
She held out her hand and wiggled all five fingers.   
  
"Really? We're in our fifth year too." Hermione told her.   
  
"Are you new here? 'Cause I never seen you around." Harry told her. She nodded her head.   
  
"Maybe you'll be in our house. Gryffindors are the best, of course." Ron said. She gave him a big smile.   
  
Hermione was going to ask why she doesn't like to talk, but was interrupted by someone by the door.  
  
They all turned to a silver/blonde haired boy. He was tall, probably, 6'3". "Well, well... Look whose here. Potty, Weasel and the bushy mudblood." He sneered.  
  
"You weren't invited here, Malfoy." Harry said angrily as he stood up to face him.   
  
"I guess my invitation got lost in the owlery or something." He smirked. He finally noticed a pretty little - well tall - silver/blonde haired girl. "And who is this? I've never seen you before. What's your name?" He asked.   
  
She opened her mouth as if she were about to talk, but quickly closed it. She then turned her attention to the floor.  
  
"Must be another retarded mudblood." Draco said, with disgust.   
  
Harry was about to punch Draco, but Azura looked at Draco. Her eyes flashed a dark icy blue color, and the next thing anyone knew, Draco flew backwards, hitting the wall across the halls. His nose was bleeding. After Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at Draco for a few seconds looking so surprised and turned towards Azura, who just sat down looking calmly at her hands. Hermione was about to say something, but again was interrupted when a young woman and Snape ran into the compartment.   
  
"Annie, don't you ever run out without us knowing. I was so worried. What happen?" Missy asked Annie (Now referring her as Annie) finally noticing the boy on the ground, after fussing with her.   
  
"C'mon, lets get back to our compartment." Snape said.   
  
Missy took Annie's hand and lead her to their compartment. Annie didn't dare to look at Hermione, Ron and Harry. Afraid they may look at her with disgust.  
  
Before Snape turned to follow them, he looked at the trio and said, "You have lost yourself 10 points and don't dare tell anyone what happened."  
  
Hermione was about to protest, but Snape was gone. She sighed and said, "I guess we should clean up the mess then." Looking at Draco.  
  
Harry sneered, "No. Leave him there, he deserved what he received." With that he went back to their own compartment as the rest followed. 


	4. Slytherin She Shall Be

Roses to Love  
  
By ~ Azura   
  
Note ~ I don't own the characters, but I do own some characters, like Annie-Mae, Missy and Mrs./Mr. Rose.   
  
~~~~~~  
Chapter Four : Slytherin She Shall Be...  
~~~~~~  
  
Annie took a seat next to Missy when they arrived to their compartment. Soon after, Snape walked in and walked right across them. "What happen there?" He asked. Annie just kept her eyes down, refusing to look at him. "Well aren't you going to say something?" He asked again, becoming rather annoyed.   
  
"Leave her be. She rarely talks, so there's no point drilling her." Missy told him.   
  
"Why can't she talk?" He asked.  
  
"She just... doesn't. She don't like people much and some don't like her. Don't ask why, it's just the way it is. Always have been since she turned four. Being away from people makes her shy and uneasy like that." Missy explained.   
  
"Didn't she go to school?" He asked, getting more curious of this little child.   
  
"No. Ma and Pa wouldn't hear of it. They thought it was dangerous. But the, of course, we gave it a try after seeing how lonely she seem to be, but on her first day three young girls got hurt and just to let you know, this was in kinder... meaning 5 years old toddlers."  
  
"I see... She just need a little confidence then?"  
  
"Yes... That's all she needs." Missy replied, and went back to comfort Annie.  
  
Snape began thinking, *I'll make her a potion to help her with her confidence.* When the train's whistle blew, Snape stood up and said, "You best put on your school robes. When you get off the train, you will find an overgrown man named Hagrid. Go to him and he will give you instructions. I'll be off now."   
  
"But - " The door slammed before Missy could say another word. She looked at her little sister. "I guess it's just me and you, kiddo." Giving her a small smile. "Promise me something Annie." Annie pulled away from her and nodded. "Be good?" Annie smiled and nodded, "I'll try." Missy smiled back at her. "Good enough, I suppose."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
When the train finally came to a stop, they found there way out the train. Through the white smoke, they saw a huge man gathering up small children. Annie smiled seeing him, and ran to where he was standing; Missy followed. When Annie finally got there, she tugged on his dirty jacket he always wears. He looked down at her smiling. "Now look what I got 'ere. Da new girl we all 'ave 'een waitin' for. Annie, em I right?" She smiled back, nodding. He grabbed her small little and shook it. "I'm Hagrid." He let go of her hand, when she saw another girl running towards them. "Why 'ello der, didn' know e're 'avin' another new student. What year are yer?" He asked, when she stopped in front of him.  
  
"I'm not a student sir. Annie's older sister. My name is Mina, but you may call me Missy."   
  
Hagrid took her hands and shook it. "Hagrid, Missy. No need in calling me sir." He smiled at her gently. Missy smiled back warmly. "Well, now, I don't think anyone knows 'bout Annie 'ere 'avin' an older sister. Why don't yer both get into one of da boats wid da firs' year and I'll lead yer to da HeadMaster."   
  
Annie looked at Hagrid and took his hand with her small elegant one. Hagrid look down at her and winked, making her giggle. As Missy watched these to interact, she smiled, glad that Annie has found a new friend in Hogwarts.   
  
~~~~~~  
  
~Hogwarts~  
  
" 'ere we are. Come on now..." Hagrid got off the boat and carried Missy and Annie off. He turned to all the other children and told them to go enter the castle and wait by the front steps. Hagrid then had them us follow him to a statue and whispered something. The statue then began to move and suddenly there was an enterance. They followed up the stair and finally came into an empty room, or so they thought.   
  
"Hello children..."  
  
They turned to the voice and saw none other than Professor Dombledore with a twinkled eye smile. Both girls had a surprised look on their face and ran to hug him. Everyone else in the room looked quite surprised by this. All the other professors were there, except Professor Mcgonagall who was helping out with the first year children.   
  
Missy was the first to pull back. "Is it really you Gramps?"  
  
"Yes Mis, it's me." He looked down and Annie who was still holding on to him. He pulled her away to get a good look at her. "Annie, look how you have grown. Beautiful, just as I imagin." Annie blushed. He looked at both of them and said, "I knew I should have tried to convince your mother to tell you both about your birth right, but she was so set on having you two raised as muggles. She loves Steven too much to tell him the truth." He shooked his head and sat down on his chair.  
  
"We didn't know you had grandchildren." Snape whispered. Now knowing why they seem so familiar.  
  
The girls turned their head to Snape and to the others, just noticing there were others in the room.   
  
The HeadMaster sighed. "Yes, but you see, I wasn't allowed to see them as much as I wanted to."  
  
Annie sat by his feet and layed her head on his knee. Missy looked at him sadly. "You never told us about... this."   
  
He shooked his head and said he couldn't. His face suddenly brighten. "We need a new Muggle Study teacher and you would be great for it, since you lived as a Muggle your whole life. And while your at it, Severus will teach you the basic of witchcraft." Missy loved the idea, except the part of Severus, but she accepted. "Well then, we all should go to the ceremony, since our little Annie here, is our special guest. Why don't you enter from the main enterance doors. Hagrid will lead you." He winked at her as Hagrid lead her out. He then turned to Missy and took her hand and went to the Great Hall. The others followed closely behind.   
  
~~~~~~  
  
~The Halls of Hogwarts~  
  
The trio walked down the halls towards The Great Hall to watch the ceremony. Until they heard a snarling voice. "So where's that retard mud-blood?"  
  
The trio turned around to see Draco. Harry was going to beat the crap out of him, but Hermione held him back and said, "Leave it, Malfoy. We have better things to do than to waste our times with your kind."  
  
"My kind? Better mines than your filth."  
  
Now this ticked off Ron, and he tackled Draco down. They began fighting on the ground, rolling and rolling. Harry tried to pull them apart and Hermione started to scream at the two boys rolling on the ground. All of a sudden, the two boys flew off from each other and just floated in the air, away from each other. They all looked confused about what had just happen. 'til they heard a familiar voice.  
  
"It's da firs' day of school, and yer already gettin' yerself in troubles."   
  
Harry started to grin and Hermione sighed and went to hug him. "Oh, Hagrid. I'm so glad its you, but how did you do that?"  
  
"Wasn't me, but little Annie 'ere." He said, smiling. They turned to a girl who stepped from the shadows.   
  
The other gasped. Harry smiled at her, "Azura?" Annie smiled at him and nodded.   
  
"Ok, ok... No time to chit chat. We got a ceremony to be off too. Annie, yer could put dese two down. Don't think der be no troubles now." Hagrid said, walking towards The Great Halls with Hermione.   
  
Annie lifted her hand towards the two boys in the air and slowely put her hand down to the ground, bringing both boys to settle on their feet. Harry walked towards her, "You're amazing, you know that?" She just looked down and blushed.   
  
"C'mon Harry. We better go if we don't want to miss the ceremony." Ron said as he went to catch up with Hagrid and Hermione. Draco stomped off ahead of them.  
  
Harry turned to Annie and offered his arm. "Shall we?"   
  
Annie smiled and took his arm. Off they went to the ceremony.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
~The Great Hall~   
  
Harry noticed how nervous Annie was becoming, so he tried all he can to calm her down. "Now don't worry... I'll be right there," Pointing at the Gryffindor's table. "... Cheering you on. All your going to do, is walk put on the hat, when they call your name, and they will sort you in a house. There a four houses; Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Gryffindor, which is my house. Well, I have to go," He started to say, seeing his friend waving him over. "I hope you get into Gryffindor." And with a squeeze of his hands, he left Annie walking alone, down the isle towards the first year crowd.  
  
Once everyone was sorted out, Professor Mcgonagall said, "There is, of course one last child. A new 5th year, Rose, Annie-Mae."  
  
Annie carefully walked towards the hat, and put it on.   
  
(Author's Note: * indicates thoughts)  
  
*Well look what we got here... A Rose, eh?* The hat began. *Are you sure your a Rose?... Oh... Quiet one, you are. You have the blood of Dombledore. Maybe a Gryffindor you shall be, but wait, there's more that I can see. Something evil that is in ye.* "SLYTHERIN SHE SHALL BE!" Yelled the hat.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
This is the end of the chapter. More reviews please... I got more reviews from my Sailor Moon fans than this joint. C'mon... I need some inspirations from you guys. I will never get to finish this fic without your supportive reviews... :P 


	5. A Pleasure to Meet You

Roses to Love  
  
By ~ Azura   
  
Note ~ I don't own the characters, but I do own some characters, like Annie-Mae, Missy and Mrs./Mr. Rose. And I am so sorry for before... I didn't put a disclaimer on the movie/book of Rose Red... Well I don't own that either...  
  
~~~~~~  
Chapter Five :   
~~~~~~  
  
Annie took the hat off and walked to the table that was cheering for her. She saw the last opened seat on the table. Unfortunatly, that seat was next to, none other than, Draco Malfoy. She sighed, and went to take that seat, hoping he would just ignore her and not speak to her, but knowing Draco's big mouth... That sure wasn't going to happen.  
  
"Now what is a mudblood like you doing in this table?" Malfoy sneered at her.  
  
She didn't say anything, but stared at the food in front of her.  
  
"What? Can't she talk? Or is she just too retarded to know anything?" Pansy commented to everyone near her. She sneered, making her face scrunch up like an ugly pig. "Stupid Mudblood."  
  
Annie couldn't take it anymore. She knew she had to leave before she would hurt someone. So, she stood up and gracefully left.  
  
Everyone in the Great Hall was staring at the door, where she left, wondering what had happen to make her so upset. Harry wanted to run after her, but knew he couldn't. He didn't want to get in trouble on his first day. Hermione and Ron thought the same, but they still kept the upset Annie in their minds.  
  
Missy was about to go after her, but Snape stopped her. "Let me take care of this. She is, of course, now in my house. It's my responsibility that she knows where the Slytherin common room is, and she is also been givin a room to herself. So no worries." With that he left to the back door.   
  
~~~~~~  
  
After an hour of looking for Annie, Snape finally found her. She was sitting down in front of the lake, looking down as if she sees something. "You shouldn't be out here. It's late, something bad could happen."   
  
Annie didn't look startled. She looked calmly at him, as if she knew that he would come.   
  
He sat next to her, "What happen back in the Great Hall?"   
  
She slowly turn to look at the moon.   
  
Snape just remembered Annie wasn't like most girls. She was quiet and rarely talks. "If you don't want anyone to think bad of you, you should do something to make them like you."  
  
She turned back at him, with a confused look.   
  
Snape sighed, "Talk to them. I know you don't talk much, but have you ever thought talking can make a difference? There is nothing to be scared of, you know? Talk to them, smile more often. If they are mean, be mean back. If they throw awful comments at you, throw them back. Don't let them take the advantage of seeing you hurt. You must be strong and confident. They are no different from you and me."  
  
She gave him a small smile.  
  
"I have something for you. It's in your room. I knew you needed a friend, someone to talk to. So the sooner we get to your room, the sooner you'll see your present."  
  
Her smile got bigger and she quickly stood up and dragged Snape after her.   
  
~~~~~~  
  
They stopped to a portrait of an old man, who was smoking. Severus turned to Annie and told her the password. He then turned to the portrait and said, 'Bleeds in Blue'.  
  
The portrait moved, showing a door. They both went through it.   
  
"Everyone is now asleep, or should be at least. This is what is called the common room." Showing her a room full of furnitures, like couches, desks, shelfs full of books and a nice big fireplace. He pointed to two hallways. "The hallway in the left are the boy's dorms. The one in the right, are the girl's dorms. But you won't be sleeping in the girl's dorm. You have your own room."   
  
She followed him to another stairs in the far left, near the boy's dorms.  
  
They stood before a portrait of a woman, no younger than 20, with long black hair and dark blue eyes. She looked like a mix of chinese and Italian/Irish, making her look exotic. She sighed and blew her nose. "I'm going to be alone forever, Severus. I hate it here. There is no one here my age. They are either too young, too old, or just too fat." The lady in the portrait shuddered, making Annie giggle. The lady looked down at her and smile. "Now who is this?"  
  
Severus introduced Annie. "Annie this is the new Slytherin's portrait. She gaurds your room. Her name is Adriana Dona."  
  
"Which means, Dark Lady in Italian." She giggled slightly. She bowed slightly to the new girl. "There won't be any need of a password. I will be able to recognize you. And if you want someone to have access to your room, you just make sure to tell me their name, or they are not coming in. Not even the Professors are allowed in." She giggled. "But since Severus is with you, he may come in." She made her portrait move out of there way, to see a hallway, leading to a door.   
  
They both went in and Annie saw so many amazing things. She had her own fireplace and bathroom. The walls were made of stones and the floor was made out of dark red wood. Her bed was a pretty blue canopy bed, with curtians made of silk. Her trunk was in front of her bed, along with a black/blueish fuzzy rug and there was a comfy black couch with blue trimmings in front of the fireplace.   
  
Annie ran to her bathroom, and saw everything in there was a matching in the color of blue and silver.   
  
She ran back to Severus, feeling like a princess.   
  
"Do you like your room? I was the one who instructed the elves on how they should fix your room." Severus and Annie both turned to a portrait near the fireplace, seeing Adriana. She was smiling, looking proud of what she did to her room.   
  
Annie nodded happily and smiled at everything.   
  
Severus grabbed Annie's hand and led her to the bed. In the bed, Annie saw a small white basket. She looked at Severus and began to lift the little veil, that covered the basket. She then looked surprised, seeing a small snowball, which happened to be a small kitten. She then slowly said, in a soft quiet voice, "I was never allowed to have a pet. My parents were scared I might do something bad to it. I always did wanted a kitten." She looked at Severus. "Thank you, Professor."   
  
He gave a little smile. "Please, call me Severus... Of course when in public, it's back to Professor Snape." Annie nodded and began to pet her new cat. "It's no ordinary cat. It's a Persian kitten. Very loyal, and friendly. As she grows, she will be able to speak to you and understand you, or anybody. But you must teach her to speak first of course."   
  
He looked at her for a momment, and he knew in his heart, that he will protect her from harm. He has always wanted a daughter, but a child he never had. He knew if he ever had a daughter, she would be just like Annie.   
  
"I must be going now. I have to prepare my teaching plan for the next week."   
  
"Good-night Severus and thanks again." She smiled.   
  
He smiled back and left.  
  
Annie went to change into her night gown and then went to her new kitten on her bed. She held her close, "well, Kitty. We should try to come up with a name for you. Don't you think?"   
  
The small kitten meowed.   
  
"Hmmm..." Annie began to think of name. It had to be perfect for her. "Zuri..." She whispered.  
  
The cat began to meow and lick her hand.   
  
Annie giggled and said, "Zuri it is then... It means white and lovely in french."   
  
"Meow..."  
  
Annie turned to the potraite. She saw Adriana looking at herself in a mirror and combing her hair. "Good-night Adriana."   
  
Adriana looked back and smiled. "Good-night to you too. If you go out at night, don't forget to lightly knock on the potraite frame when you get back. In case I'm off sleeping." She giggled and blew her candle out.   
  
Annie began to cuddle in her silk sheets, with Zuri cuddling near her tummy.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Annie opened her eyes slowly, noticing it was still dark out side. She turned to her side to look at the grandfather clock near her bed. It was only midnight. She knew there was no point going back to sleep, so she slipped out of bed and she began to tuck in Zuri, trying to keep her warm.   
  
When she was finished, she went down to the common room, bringing a black blanket and a book about Cinderella (the wizarding world's version).  
  
She lit up the fireplace and cuddled into the green leather couch. She began to read her book.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Draco was staring at the ceiling, as he laid on his bed with his hands behind his head. He was thinking about the new girl. Wondering how she got so much power in her. Then he began to think of her beauty and how he affected her.   
  
*She is beautiful. More beautiful than any girl I have ever seen. With so much grace. And that smile...* He began to feel jealousy running through his veins knowing that smile was for Harry and not for him. *Why Harry? Of all people... Why must she like Harry? Why can't it be someone else? Why not me for once?*   
  
He began to feel fusturated. He stood up from his bed and began to walk down to the common room. As he got closer down the stair, he saw the light of the fireplace. *Who would be up at this time of night... Besides me of course.*   
  
When he finally reached to the bottom of the stairs, he found Annie sitting on the couch that was in front of the fireplace. She was cuddled into her blanket and was reading her book. He felt that he now had a reason to have a pleasant conversation with her.  
  
He went to sit beside her on the couch. "What are you reading?"  
  
She looked up at him surprise. She thought she would be alone the whole night. she guessed she was wrong. She quickly looked back down to her book, not knowing what to say. *He's just asking what book I am reading. No need to get all paranoid. He doesn't seem like he would try to hurt me.* She thought. *Remember what Severus said. 'Talk to them, smile more often. If they are mean, be mean back. If they throw awful comments at you, throw them back. Don't let them take the advantage of seeing you hurt. You must be strong and confident. They are no different from you and me.'*  
  
"I'm reading Cinderella." She said quietly to him.   
  
"I hope it's not the muggles version." He said, looking disgusted.  
  
"what's a muggle?" She asked him, looking curious.  
  
"They are non-magic folks." He told her.  
  
"Oh... Well.. What's wrong with the muggle version then?"   
  
"Hmph... it's just full of shit. Nothing but love and a happy endings. There is no such thing as a happy ending, you know." He then realize, she was talking to him. She had a lovely voice, but it was too soft, like she was still frighten.   
  
"Well... Muggles like happy endings. Everyone does. I bet you do too."  
  
"It's not practical. Not like our version. It's more real."  
  
"So you think betrayal, lust and death are more practical?" She asked him.  
  
"It is... It's everywhere. Muggles are just to weak to understand that."  
  
"They aren't weak." she began to talk a little louder than her soft voice. She began to gain some confident. "They are just afraid of death and the pain that leads to it. Haven't you ever thought of why they love happy endings so much? It's because they want something they can hold onto while they live a life full of hate and death."  
  
They both became quiet. She began to say softly, breaking the silence. "You know... This is the first conversation I had, besides my sister of course."  
  
"Really?" He looked at her surprised. "I thought you were just shy."  
  
"I don't like talking much. I guess I'm just scared of being judged. So I always keep my mouth shut. But either way, I'm always judged for what and who I am." She looked at him, straight in the eye.  
  
"Do you know how beautiful your eyes are?" He told her, getting closer.   
  
She nervously smiled at him. "Thank you." She looked at his eyes. "Your eyes aren't that bad either." She giggled at him.  
  
Draco stopped advancing towards her. "What are you laughing at, you little nymph?" Pretending to look offended.  
  
She laughed a little. "It's funny how you were so mean and cruel to me earlier today, and now... your the most charming boy I have yet to meet."   
  
"Hmmm... I guess we haven't been 'properly' introduced. My name is Draco Malfoy." He told her, giving her his most charming smile that all girls fell for.  
  
She sticked out her hand and said, "A pleasure to meet you, Draco. My name is Annie-Mae Rose."  
  
He took her hand and turned it over, kissing her wrist. "No Annie... The pleasure is all mine." He grinned at her, making her giggle and blush.   
  
She held out her book to him. He looked at it, confused. "Take it... Don't worry, it won't bite. It's not the muggle Version. So no worries."  
  
He took it. "what do you want me to do?"  
  
She got closer to him and put her head on his shoulder. "I want you to read to me, until I sleep."   
  
The rest of the night he read her parts of the book, falling asleep to his voice...  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Did it get better? I hope so... I don't seem to get a lot of reviews that I wanted... Which makes me too lazy to write up more quicker. So if you want more... and you want it fast... You have to review. Please review... It's not like I'm asking you to jump over a bridge. So just click on go and tell me how much you like my story and that your looking forwards to the next chapter... If not... I'm just going to put all my other efforts on my other story, Back and Now Gone.... A Sailor Moon Fic... The readers are more nicer there... :P HeHeHe... Naw I'm just kidding. I love all mah readers... You guys are the bomb... HeHehe 


	6. She Frowned at Him

Roses to Love  
  
By ~ Azura   
  
Note ~ I don't own the characters, but I do own some characters, like Annie-Mae, Missy and Mrs./Mr. Rose. And I am so sorry for before... I didn't put a disclaimer on the movie/book of Rose Red... Well I don't own that either...  
  
~~~~~~  
Chapter Six : She Frowned at Him  
~~~~~~  
  
"Annie? Annie wake up..."   
  
Annie moaned, slowly waking up from her dreamless sleep. "Five more minutes..." Annie mumbled, snuggling closer to Azuri.  
  
"Annie, NOW!"   
  
Annie opened her eyes to see her older sister. Annie became confused and looked at her surroundings. She was in her room. She wondered how she got in here, but her thoughts were interrupted by her impatient sister.  
  
"C'mon, Annie. It's your first day of school and your going to be late for breakfast, if you don't hurry on."  
  
Missy went to drag Annie to the bathroom. "Now hurry... I'll be at the professor's table, if you need anything." She kissed her little sister's cheek and ran off, being late herself.   
  
Annie sighed happily and showered quickly so she can see Draco. When she finished with her shower, she went to look into her drawers, finding something she can wear. In there, she found her new uniforms. She went to the mirror to see how she looked in them. She didn't like it one bit. She made the skirt a bit shorter , unbutton the first two buttons of her shirt and loosened up her tie. She looked at the time and saw she was now ten minutes late for breakfast. So she quickly got her robe on and ran her hand through her hair; not having time to brush it.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Great Hall  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Annie rushed in the Great Hall, to see everyone staring at her. She cast a glance down and began to walk towards the Slytherin's table. When she saw that there was an empty seat next to Draco, she smiled and began to walk there. As she was about to sit, she felt herself being shoved back. She looked at the person who shoved her and saw it was Pansy Parkinson.   
  
"Move it, Mud-Blood. You have no right to sit here with us, Pures." She sneered, and took the seat next to Draco.   
  
Annie looked at Draco's back, hoping he'll turn around or tell Pansy to back off, but he never did. She slowly looked up and saw Harry looking at her. He made a gesture to her, telling her to sit near him. As Annie came closer, she saw Harry pat at the seat next to him. She smiled and thanked him.   
  
"'ello, Annie." Ron greeted.  
  
"Hi, Annie." Hermione said, happily.  
  
"Hello, everyone." Annie replied.   
  
"Ah, she speaks:-- O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head, as is a winged messenger of heaven." Harry said, looking into her silvery/blue eyes.   
  
In the background you can hear Hermione whisper, "How romantic." She sighed.   
  
Annie looked up at Harry, staring at his eyes. "I see you read Shakespeare, Harry. Very good. Not many people can quote him so beautifully." she gave him a small shy smile.  
  
Harry grinned at her. "Thanks. So you read muggle books?"  
  
"I read everything and anything. It's the only thing that makes me feel safe and welcome... A place where no one can judge." She said, looking at the food on the table.  
  
"Wow! Dear God Harry! We got ourselves another Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, looking scared. Hermione slapped him behind his head. "Ow! Hermione, you know I was just playing around."  
  
"I know. I just felt like slapping you. That's all." She told Ron, grinning. Then turned to Annie. "Nothing wrong with a good book, right Annie?"  
  
Annie nodded and smiled at her.   
  
"Hey Annie... Do you like Quidditch?" Harry asked.   
  
"What's Quidditch?" Annie asked.  
  
"WHAT'S QUIDDITCH?!?!" Ron look extremely surprised. "The best of all the best sporting games in the wizarding world." He turned to Harry. "Where have she been, to not know what Quidditch is? Mad, I'm telling you. Girls these days." Hermione then slapped him again. "Hey! What did I do to you?"  
  
Hermione giggled. "I can't help it."  
  
Annie giggled as Harry laughed. Harry then turn to Annie. "I can show you, if you want? You're going to love it. Trust me."  
  
Annie smiled at him. "I would love to Harry... Umm.. Later tonight then? Before dinner, when there is still some light out?"  
  
"Sure." Harry grinned as he ate his bacons.   
  
Annie started to have some of her untouched breakfast. After a few bites she looked up at her table, seeing Draco's eyes on her. She frowned at him, then looking at her food. She planned on talking to him later. After looking down at her food for a few seconds she noticed Hermione coming back from somewhere, not knowing where she had gone to, and saw her carrying pieces of parchment.   
  
"Well I got our schedules. Yours too, Annie." Hermione handed everyone their schedule.  
  
"Oh bugger. We have Slytherins again, in Potions, first." Ron said grumpily, but then remembered Annie was in Slytherin. "Sorry Annie. No offense, it's just that... you know? We never got along with those lots."  
  
"Oh, I understand completely." Annie said reassuringly to Ron.   
  
"Well, we should be off. Don't want to lose points on our first day... again." Hermione said, taking her book. As the others did the same and followed her out to their class.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
In Draco's Little Head  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
He snapped his head towards the doors of the Great Hall, along with everyone, and saw Annie blushing into the room.  
  
*Damn... She is too hott and angelic to be in Slytherin... Is she even pure?* He thought, staring at the messy hair angel. He then looked back down at his food. *You made a mistake talking to dirty blood last night, Malfoy. You'll loose your reputation, like that ::snap:: if you're seen with her.* He began to sigh and pick on his food.  
  
He suddenly felt someone being shoved behind him. He didn't have to turn around to see who it was... He can smell her sweet perfume and Parkinson's, not so nice, garbage.   
  
"Move it, Mud-Blood. You have no right to sit here with us, Pures." She sneered, and took the seat next to Draco.   
  
Draco could feel Annie's eyes on his back, but then saw her move to the Gryffindor table... To Harry Bloody Potter.  
  
"I can't believe her... Stupid hat must not have known what he was doing... Sorting that sort of dirt into Slytherin." Pansy sneered. "Good thing you don't associate with that dirty thing, or your father would be right about you... But it's ok Draky." She began to hug his arm, rub her cheek on him and said, "Your father's wrong... Your not becoming soft... Not even close... Your MY snake."  
  
Draco didn't say or do anything, but stare at Annie. When their eyes met, she frowned at him then looked down at her food. His heart sank.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
I don't know why I keep asking for reviews, when I know I'm not going to get them... But please, just be nice and give me the reviews? 


End file.
